Eclipse/Chapter 1
Chapter description Hollypaw's PoV :Hollypaw crouches against a boulder, still warm from the setting sun. The black she-cat feels a mountain breeze ruffle her fur, and can see green fields ahead of her. She can't wait to be home, because it feels as if they've been with the Tribe for moons. Hollypaw notices that leaf-fall is coming, due to a musty taste given off by the leaves. She glances over her shoulder and sees Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight talk to Stormfur and Brook in hushed voices. Crowfeather and Tawnypelt lean in beside them, and she wonders if they're saying good-bye. :She is still shocked that Stormfur and Brook aren't coming back with them. Hollypaw recalls the previous night, during which, Stormfur had announced that he and Brook would accompany the Clan cats to the foothills, but no further. Hollypaw remembers how Jaypaw looked nonchalant, like he predicted this would happen. She realizes that Brook loves her home very much, and Stormfur will follow her wherever she goes. A flash of brown feathers snap her out of her thoughts, and she sees an eagle. The eagle deftly tucks it's wings to it's side, and swiftly catches a hare. Hollypaw envys the eagle for a moment, seeing how fast it is, and imagines herself soaring through the air. :Lionpaw cuts through her admiration for the eagle, impatiently wanting to move again. The tom pads over to Hollypaw's boulder, meowing that he wishes they had something to eat. Hollypaw mutters if they'd ever be able to fly, but Lionpaw looks at her like she's crazy. She rephrases it but Lionpaw still thinks she is still crazy. Hollypaw tries saying that since they have the power of the stars in their paws, anything could happen. They bicker over it, with the tom insisting that flying cats are a dumb idea. Hollypaw feels embarrassed, accusing her brother of having no imagination, and to stop laughing at her. She tells him he's not taking this seriously, but Lionpaw counters that Jaypaw's visions are nice, but they need to live in the real world. Hollypaw continues, stating that they need to figure out what this prophecy means. Lionpaw disagrees, wondering if cats with more power than StarClan even need the warrior code. :Jaypaw interrupts their conversation, hissing that they may as well speak even louder, because every cat hasn't heard them yet. Hollypaw spins around, looking to see if anyone noticed their conversations, but the other cats are still talking. Jaypaw warns them to be careful about the prophecy, because it's a secret. Lionpaw brushes off his brother's fears, but the medicine cat apprentice insists that he really doesn't. The blind tom questions what would happen if the prophecy is revealed, and his other siblings say no one would believe it. Jaypaw counters that every one would think it's true, and wouldn't like it. Hollypaw is surprised, asking why her Clanmates wouldn't be okay with her having power. Lionpaw expresses a similar sentiment, but the medicine cat apprentice clarifies that the prophecy isn't about being a good warrior; it's about having more power than StarClan. Hollypaw begins to say that their gift is for the whole Clan, but is cut off by a quick hiss from Jaypaw. :Squirrelflight walks over, asking what they're bickering about. Jaypaw lies that his siblings were bickering about who's the best hunter, and Hollypaw has to stop herself from objecting. She hates to lie, but knows she can't give away their secret. Squirrelflight chastises them for standing around chatting, as they're meant to find fresh-kill for Brook and Stormfur to take back to the Tribe. Hollypaw realizes that, during their argument, they hadn't heard the order. Squirrelflight meows that they shouldn't have to be told twice, and tells them to hurry up. The she-cat then turns to Jaypaw, asking if he'll come check Tawnypelt's pad, because it's bruised from trodding on a stone. Hollypaw guesses Squirrelflight is just trying to find something useful for her brother to do, but the tom obediently follows her. She feels loved by her mother, but wonders if the prophecy will ever change that. Lionpaw asks Hollypaw what's bothering her, but she just says they should hunt now. :Hollypaw pads to the edge of the boulder, and jumps down onto the ground below. However, as she lands, Breezepaw barrels into her. Surprised, the black she-cat scrambles to her paws, ready to defend herself. She realizes who it is, and the tom asks why she interrupted his hunting. Hollypaw begins an apology, but questions if this is where they're supposed to be hunting. Breezepaw snaps that he picks where he hunts, and comments that he's actually helping instead of chatting. Hollypaw retorts that his denmates wouldn't chat with him if they were here, but instantly feels regret because of how bad his father treats him. Lionpaw asks if Hollypaw is okay, and Breezepaw says of course, and that she'd be even better if she was hunting, so they all could go home. Hollypaw reflects on how miserable the WindClan tom has been, due to his father's scorn, and says they'll be back soon. Breezepaw questions why the Tribe even needs their fresh-kill, and her compassion evaporates. :Lionpaw rolls his eyes, telling Breezepaw to go catch a rabbit. The black tom moves away, meowing that ThunderClan cats think they're so special. Lionpaw mutters that he wishes to have the power to shut that furball up, and Hollypaw asks him if he really wants that. The she-cat persists that the power of the stars could allow them anything, and he must've thought about it. Lionpaw shrugs, stating that he hasn't really, but would like to always be able to win battles. Hollypaw hopes she can know things other cats don't, and to understand it. Lionpaw doesn't understand what she means, but suggests the power will come to them all in different ways, like Jaypaw's mind-reading capability. The tom continues that no other medicine cat can do that, and make predictions about the future as well. Hollypaw mews that Jaypaw is the least blind of them all. :Lionpaw turns to Hollypaw, recalling how on the way to the mountains, he felt strange. The apprentice recounts how he felt the power to do anything, but his sister backs away from him. Hollypaw is scared by the expression on her brother's face, knowing it's the same one as during the Tribe battle. She remembers how he was covered in blood after fighting, but that none of it was his. The fire in his eyes makes her pelt shiver, and Hollypaw wonders if she could be afraid of her own brother. Characters Major }} Minor *Brook *Brambleclaw *Squirrelflight *Tawnypelt *Crowfeather *Lionpaw *Jaypaw *Breezepaw }} Notes and references nl:Eclips/Hoofdstuk 1 Category:Eclipse Category:Chapter subpages Category:Power of Three arc